


Miscommunication

by jynx



Series: LJ Comment Fic [18]
Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-26
Updated: 2014-10-26
Packaged: 2018-02-22 15:35:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2512829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jynx/pseuds/jynx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Riku blinked at Sora, "...did you just call me a blockhead?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Miscommunication

**Author's Note:**

> again for my darling Sarah ;p

Sora was blushing almost as bright as Kairi's hair, babbling and trying to say something but absolutely not being able to. Riku stood in front of him, torn between glaring and laughing hysterically. Sora really was pathetic when it came to people. Give him a Keyblade and someone to smack over the head, he was fine; hand him a personal and emotional problem, and the spikey brunet flailed around until it was an impossible mess.

"What I'm trying to say is...well, no, wait," Sora flailed some more.

Riku crossed his arms and tried to look foreboding.

Sora quailed in front of him, shoulders and head dropping as he muttered something.

Riku arched a brow, looking as haughty as possible. "What was that? Didn't catch it."

" 'm sorry," Sora said, sniffling. "I... I miss you, Riku. Please, don't leave again. I don't know what I'd do if you left again."

Riku reached out and messed up Sora's hair even more than usual. "You'd probably go right to the King and demand to open up every path to every world and track me down....again."

Sora sniffled again and looked up at Riku. Sora really wasn't pretty when he cried. He swelled up like a puffer fish and got all red and puffy. And his hair looked like a toupee. Riku tried to stifle the snicker but failed.

"Look, Sora," Riku said with a sigh and a shake of his head. "I get it, okay? Kairi and you make a really cute couple. I'm not gonna leave just because you're more interested in tits."

"But I'm not!" Sora wailed. Now, though, he was puffed up like the 4-year-old Sora who had just had a crab dumped down his pants. Riku really couldn't help it; Sora was too cute for words at times.

"You never answered my question," Riku said patiently. "I took your silence as a no. Especially when I saw Kairi with her hand down your pants."

Sora flushed angry red and puffed out his cheeks, "ROXAS had--"

Riku gave him The Look.

Sora huffed even more and crossed his arms. "Roxas is with NAMINE. I'M with YOU, you blockhead!"

Riku blinked at Sora, "...did you just call me a blockhead?"

Sora stared at him for a minute before launching himself at Riku and beating his chest with balled up fists. "Stupid Riku! Stop avoiding people and assuming things, you BLOCKHEAD! You're my boyfriend! And I will follow wherever you go! SO DON'T YOU LEAVE!"

Riku held Sora steady as the brunet continued to beat at his chest. "All right, all right. Jeez. Calm down, will you?" Riku sighed. "I'm not going anywhere. Well, except maybe to get some food, but you're welcome to come." 

Sora glared angrily at him.

"I'll even buy you food," Riku wheedled.

Sora huffed again and stalked out in front of him, in the general direction of the diner.

Riku stared after him.

"WELL?!" Sora puffed up again, all red and silly looking.

Riku shook his head and caught up, smacking the back of Sora's head as he passed him. "C'mon, Hero. Let's go get dinner."

"And then sex, right?'

Riku stared at the perky Sora with an open jaw. "WHAT?!"

Sora smirked, kissed Riku, and ran off to the dinner.


End file.
